


With You, I Come Undone

by flipflop_diva



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Empath, F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Mantis wants to make Gamora forget. And not in the way Gamora expects.





	With You, I Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> Written for the Everywoman 2017 fest.
> 
> Based on this fun prompt by Prim_the_Amazing: _Mantis x Gamora with fun empathy sex (Gamora letting Mantis affect her emotions, Mantis feeling Gamora's emotions_

“You want to forget.”

That’s how it started. A simple, accidental touch on an arm. A simpler question. 

“There’s nothing to forget,” Gamora answered. A pull of her arm out of Mantis’ grip. Trying to look away from those wide, innocent eyes. Trying not to see the empathy on her face, the desire to help.

It was all over. They had survived. Gotten away from Ego. She didn’t need to forget any of it.

Mantis obviously didn’t agree with her.

“It is okay to forget for a little bit,” she said gently.

Another touch, this one intentional. Eyes even wider than before.

“I can help,” she added.

Gamora wanted to say no. She wanted to walk away and leave this conversation. Instead she thought about the past few days. About her sister, betraying her once more but then fighting by her side. She thought about Peter, and how happy he was to have found his father only to see it all backfire. She thought of Ego and the trap he’d set for them. She though of Drax, of Groot. She thought of Yondu, dying a hero. She thought of all the things they had been through, not just this time but all the time, thought about how it always seemed to be something.

She had chosen this life, but it was not one to grant peace or a moment’s solitude.

“Can you really?” she heard herself saying, and she couldn’t tell if she sounded bitter or sarcastic or just earnest. She wasn’t sure how she felt either.

“I can help,” Mantis repeated again, and this time she stepped closer. And then closer more, until they were practically touching.

Mantis reached up, gripped Gamora’s upper arms.

Gamora felt something come over her, like a feeling of contentment. It felt … nice.

“Are you manipulating my emotions?” she asked.

“Would you like me to stop?” Mantis said, her voice earnest.

“No,” Gamora said, and she was surprised to find she meant it. Instead, she wanted Mantis to keep going. To go further. She wanted to feel something. And not just contentment.

Mantis rubbed her hands up and down Gamora’s arms. Gamora ducked her head, let her forehead lean against the top of Mantis’ hair. She heard Mantis gasp softly.

“You want more,” Mantis said.

“Only if you do,” Gamora answered.

Mantis pulled back. Her eyes roved over Gamora’s face, studying her, looking into her soul. Or so it felt.

Gamora wondered if Mantis had ever done anything like this before, if she would have had a chance to.

“I do want to,” Mantis said, and the other thoughts left Gamora’s mind. What they both wanted mattered most. 

Mantis leaned up then, pressed her lips to Gamora’s.

Gamora wasn’t sure what she had expected to feel. More warmth, perhaps? Contentment? Safety? Maybe lust?

Instead, she found that kissing Mantis was like a sigh of relief, like coming home after a long day.

Mantis’ hands explored more. So did Gamora’s. But if Mantis was sensing her, or trying to affect her, Gamora couldn’t tell. Instead, it was hands running across arms and stomachs, unzipping clothes and sliding them off. Lips trailing over bare breasts and under jaws. Fingers trailing up thighs and between legs. 

And finally, it was bodies moving in sync against each other as they arched and moaned in unison.

“Can you make me forget everything?” Gamora asked through a groan that seemed to rise out from somewhere inside her. She was so close. Mantis’ flexible fingers were deep inside her, Mantis’ lips fastened around her clit.

“Of course,” Mantis said, as if it were as simple as that.

Mantis placed her hand that wasn’t moving inside her on Gamora’s stomach and closed her eyes. Gamora felt all control slip away, felt weirdly at peace and then, a few seconds later, under Mantis’ ministrations, she felt herself shatter, all her worries and pain and fears floating away under the most talented hands she’d ever been touched by.

Mantis had been right. It was just what she’d needed.


End file.
